run_with_the_packfandomcom-20200214-history
Cedar
Cedar is a deceased she-wolf from both RWTP Original and new RWTP VII. Her physical description has changed over time, as has her history with the restart. Her history was changed to fit the current timeline, but it has been stated that she is the same wolf. Personality Cedar was at first played as a backstabbing and manipulative wolf who shared all of her goals with Darkpack. She put on an act while spying for them, and came off shy but kind to the Stonepack wolves after they started to trust her. Over time, Cedar's personality changed until she had become the mask. Still secretive and a bit less friendly than other wolves, she had a genuinely good heart at the time of her death. Physical Description Her original fur was fluffy, off-white, and light silver. However, in VII and the companion stories to RWTP, she is brown and red with a cream belly, muzzle, and paws. Though not noted in the original, she is a rather small, thin wolf, with a light build and not very much muscle. Her right eye is scarred and blind. Family Starling, her former brother, is a loner. Her parents have been mentioned multiple times in their thoughts, but neither of them are ever described in detail. As of RWTP VII, they are no longer related. History ''Original'' Cedar was first seen as an apparent loner, fleeing from Darkpack onto Stonepack land. She was accepted by the alphas after revealing a plan that had been fabricated by Atra and River to make Stonepack less wary of them attacking. 'Spying' Though not roleplayed out on the thread, Cedar would meet on certain nights with Atra or River to report to them the state of Stonepack. Due to the fact it all was done over private messages, none of the scenes where she interacted with them were ever revealed to the other players. In Wolf Story ''and ''Horizon's End, several of their meetings are included. Romantic Interest Both Aki and Cedar showed romantic interest in each other during the time Cedar was a spy. Most notable is a scene where Cedar momentarily switches over to her Darkpack instincts and, refusing to acknowledge that Aki is her superior, threatens to tell Hades and Senkah about him killing a human hunter without their permission. Instead of reacting angrily, Aki runs after her and even apologizes, making Cedar feel unnaturally guilty about how rude (and in her Darkpack side, foolish) she was. Cedar, however, was much too reluctant to admit her feelings for a wolf she knew in her heart was one of the enemies. She did her best to act only like a friend. Aki became mates with the new she-wolf Mari, and Cedar tried to forget the fact she'd had a crush on him. Cedar's romantic interest in Aki is noted one last time when she is killed, her last words being an unfinished sentence about Aki and his mate. Final Battle and Death When the first Dark vs Stone battle began, Cedar supported Darkpack and went along with Ebony (the beta) to attack the Stonepack dens. To the shock of the Stonepack wolves, she attacked her former packmates and declared herself loyal to River and Atra. Having grown close to the wolves she was fighting, Cedar began to have doubts about her side in the war. After confronting Aki, she got into a violent struggle with Quartz. Atra stepped in to finish off the Stonepack wolf once Cedar got away. Atra easily overpowered Quartz and would have killed her if Cedar had not had a change of heart and attacked Atra. Betraying Darkpack, Cedar sprang at her former alpha female to save her Stonepack friend. Atra quickly gained the upper hand again and killed Cedar with a bite to the throat. Category:Darkpack Category:Stonepack Category:Wolves Category:Deceased